


In Which Varian Performs Forbidden Alchemy

by Spud_Ladybug



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Short chapters strike again, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Ladybug/pseuds/Spud_Ladybug
Summary: Placing his hands on the circle, Varian declared:“Ready as I’ll ever be.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Varian looked over the notes throughly, grasping a pale piece of chalk in his hands, fine powder that started to coat his fingers. An exhilarating combination of adrenaline-filled fear and excitement filled his veins. He had never tried alchemy like this before. But the information this mysterious book he had found combined with his own calculations seemed to promise that the project he was formulating could hypothetically work.

He’d have to thank Rapunzel for helping him get better at drawing, or else he was certain that he would have failed miserably at creating this complex circle. Looking over his handiwork he smiled, though it was a thing full of uncertainty and laced with fear. Something felt...really sinister about this. 

He read over the book again, making sure the symbols matching up, his eyes also passing over the ominous warnings. ‘Human transmutation should be avoided at all costs’ Well, since when did Varian follow rules anyway? He had finally found a way to make his father proud. After all, what would make him happier than having his wife back? With that thought in mind, Varian steeled himself, knowing he’d do anything to have his father proud in him.

“So according to this book, as long as I have the materials, all I need to do is put my hands to the circle. Wow, it almost sounds too simple.”  
He readied his hands over the circle. He didn’t feel ready. But he had no choice. Placing his hands on the circle, Varian declared:  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Of all things to wake up to, glowing hair was actually one of the least surprising on Rapunzel’s list. Glowing hair had always been a cause of most of the young princess’s problems as of late. So of course she was quickly risen by the familiar sight of the golden glow with a likeness to the sun.

Strangely enough, it felt different this time. Her hair had a flow to it, and it almost tugged at her head like Maximus would tug on your clothes when he wanted attention.   
‘Like a compass...’ she thought to herself, poking the blonde strands slightly.

Well, it was awfully compelling, if not annoying to see her hair tug her along like a bloodhound on a scent. Which is how the young princess found herself bleary eyed and disheveled, dismounting Maximus in front of a sleeping Old Corona. She stumbled a bit, the pull of her hair getting more intense. It appeared to be leading her to...Varian and Quirin’s home?

Hesitantly, the young woman knocked on the the front door of the household. Not unexpectedly, the only response was the dull echo of the wood. Which would have been fine and all, if not for her beast-like hair sending her barreling through the door.

“Quirin? Varian? It’s Rapunzel! Sorry about the sudden intrusion, I can help you get the door fixed later...” brimming with uncertainty, Rapunzel stumbled through the dark main room with her luminescent hair as her sole guide. The floorboards sung forebodingly with every misplaced step she took, a poisonous feeling washing over her, blanketing the atmosphere with a hanging dread.

“R-rapunzel?” A small voice floated up from what the Princess could only assume was Varian’s lab.   
“Varian? Sorry this is unexpected, it’s just my hair—“  
She was suddenly cut off by Varian’s voice piping up again. It was now she was starting to realize the desperate and panicked edge it had.

“Please...help!”

Upon rushing to the basement, Rapunzel was met with a horrifying sight. There was Varian, surrounded by blood and glowing symbols on the floor, eerily similar to the color the black rocks glowed near to her hair. But that wasn’t the worst of it. The most terrifying part was Varian himself, who appeared to be almost...flaking away; like leaves piled under a tree being dispersed into the wind.

It must have been painful, because the boy was crying out and desperately reaching for Rapunzel, evident terror swimming in his eyes. The Princess reached out for him in turn, glowing hair flowing freely into the circle. Which may have been her worst mistake she realized, as her vision went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Universe

The stone gate before him was beautiful, as Varian admired it. Flawlessly polished into the dark stone. He could recognize some of the symbols as depictions of the sun and moon around a tree, but most were foreign to him, beyond even his understanding. So complex he could spend hours examining it. Of course, nothing ever really worked out for the boy like that.

“Hello Moonchild. What a surprise to find you here!” Varian startled, turning to face the origin of the multifaceted voice.  
He was greeted with the sight of  
A faceless white figure, which somehow starkly stood out from the white void around them.

“W-where am I? Who are you?”

“Oh! I’m glad you asked! I am what many call the world. Or perhaps the universe, perhaps god, perhaps truth, perhaps one, or all, and I am also you. But almost exclusively to you, I am the the ferryman.” Varian gasped softly in fear as the gate behind him began to open.

“Welcome alchemist of Corona, who seeks knowledge too dangerous for his own good.” Varian felt hands, no claws, invasively tearing at his very being, tugging him into the darkness. He suppressed the urge to wail, instead letting silent tears of terror trail down his cheeks.

“Now now, don’t cry child, this is what you wanted, yes? To see the Truth.” With a resounding thunderclap, the stone door closed with a finality that shook Varian to his core. And then, like a blizzard of the harshest winter, he was hit with an intense blow of information. He tried weathering the storm, but his head felt like it would shatter to pieces with all the information it was trying to retain.

Tears in his eyes, Varian cried out, a wretched, animalistic sound.  
“Make it stop, please!” He tried to screw his eyes shut, but he felt compelled to look, his eyes focusing on the center of the sprawling information. A figure, made of light. It shone like a star through one of his beloved telescopes. As the form became clearer, it looked oddly familiar...

“Rapunzel?” He reached out his hand, but with a sudden vertigo, he found himself grasping at nothing, facing the ‘universe’ once more. It had an strange, amused look on its face.

“A lucky child. The power of the sun give you a small toll. Good. You’ll need luck where you’re going. And a piece of advice Coronan. Get Zhan Tiri out of my realm the next time you come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading kiddos

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another crossover? Really, you should have seen this coming.


End file.
